Spectacles of Spectacle
| school3e = | casterlevel3e = | itemlevel3e = | value3e = | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} The Spectacles of Spectacle were a pair of magical spectacles that allowed their wearer to see and interact with beings from other planes. Originally crafted by the wizard Perriavor, the Spectacles eventually found their way into the hands of the Bhaalspawn known as Gorion's Ward in the Year of the Banner, 1368 DR.This article assumes the Spectacles of Spectacle were acquired by Gorion's Ward, but this is entirely optional in the game. Description The Spectacles of Spectacle resembled a normal pair of spectacles, but were colored green and looked unusually ornate. Powers Wearing the Spectacles allowed a person to see beings from a wide variety of other planes. These beings could then be pulled into the Prime Material Plane and interacted with. Additionally, the Spectacles made their wearer more resistant to—and aware of—illusion magic. History The Spectacles were crafted by Perriavor, a gnome wizard with a tendency towards wanderlust. Perriavor's intention was to use the Spectacles to interview extraplanar beings so he could find safe locations to cross over into their planes. Unfortunately for Perriavor, he disappeared after being tricked by a devil into performing an unsafe shift to Phlegethos, leaving only the Spectacles behind. By 1368 DR, the Spectacles were in the hands of Zaviak, a human wizard who acquired them from a "giant gnome" in Sigil. Zaviak used the magical spectacles to go on a "vision quest," but ended up confused and "freaked out" in Baldur's Gate's Elfsong Tavern (he himself believed he was in a tavern in Waterdeep's sewers). When he encountered the Bhaalspawn known as Gorion's Ward, the Ward suggested Zaviak remove the Spectacles. Impressed at the Ward's profundity, Zaviak gave them the magical spectacles, along with a rough explanation of their powers. Using the Spectacles, Gorion's Ward encountered a number of extraplanar beings:Although ten beings are listed here, the Spectacles were limited to three charges, meaning Gorion's Ward could only have pulled three of them into the Prime Material Plane. *Al-Alai, a fire elemental in Elfsong Tavern. *A gauth along the Coast Way. *A greater shadow in a bugbear den in the Forest of Wyrms. *Nazramu, a djinni merchant. *The tiefling Raeanndra, and a greater earth elemental, near Dead Man's Pass. *Vidyadhar, a rakshasa in the caverns below Dragonspear Castle. *Zhadroth, a lich imprisoned in Kanaglym. *Idyletia, a solar in Avernus. *Xhost, a demon in Avernus. Notable Owners *Perriavor, the gnome wizard who crafted the Spectacles. *Zaviak, a human wizard on a "vision quest." *Gorion's Ward, a Bhaalspawn who was given the Spectacles by Zaviak. Appendix Appearances *''Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear'' Notes References Category:Eyewear Category:Magic items Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items